


一个SM治疗师的脑洞

by fantasy_cp



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_cp/pseuds/fantasy_cp





	一个SM治疗师的脑洞

赫韦德斯坐在沙发上松了松领带，内心忍不住觉得自己大概真的是疯了，他竟然听了上一个心理医生的推荐来这里进行治疗…也许是压力真的折磨的他已经神志不清了才会这么病急乱投医。前台把他领到这里等着以后就消失了，预约的正主到现在还没出现，赫韦德斯一边紧张的直揉衣角，一边又忍不住有些好奇的观察着环境。

跟他来之前的想象不同，这里的环境布置的十分素净，沙发茶几都是深色调的，花瓶里还插着新鲜的粉色玫瑰，如果不是房间中央的大床，看起来还真有点像一个心理诊所。

“抱歉让你久等了。”赫韦德斯回头才发现房间另一边不起眼的地方竟然是一扇小门，而他预约的治疗师胡梅尔斯正站在那里冲他微笑。

“你…”赫韦德斯有些迟疑，这位治疗师跟他想象中的差距更大，穿着一套得体的西装，超过1米9的个子，宽厚的肩膀，笑起来还有些桃花眼，这跟他以为会出现的情况完全不同。

胡梅尔斯似乎猜到他在想什么，没有急着靠近他，而是温柔的询问：“虽然我们已经用邮件沟通了好几次，但我还是跟你确定下，电子合同的内容你都看过了吧？里面的选项你都是了解过才决定的，现在有什么后悔的吗？”

赫韦德斯想起那些让他对着电脑有些脸红心跳的选项还是有些尴尬，但最终还是咬着下唇摇了摇头：“我都看了，我觉得这些选项我可以。但…”

他的话没有说完，胡梅尔斯并不是第一次接手初次接触这个行业的客户了，很明白他的画外音，又把声音放柔和了一些：“你可以放心，我会完全按照合同规定来办事，如果中途你觉得不愿意继续，也可以叫我的名字，我会立刻停下。”

赫韦德斯深吸一口气，试图让自己不要看起来像未经人事的小男孩，不过他的尾音有些微的颤抖，还是出卖了他紧张的心情：“想停下的话，就叫你Hummels吗？我记住了。”

“不，”胡梅尔斯这次终于走近了他，但仅仅握住了他的手把他带向那扇小门：“叫我Mats，我就会像切断电源的机器人一样彻底停下。以及我希望你走进真正的房间以前能做好心理准备，不要太过于紧张或者激动。”

他看着赫韦德斯又深呼吸了一次，缓缓拉开了那扇小门——赫韦德斯倒抽了一口冷气，这里面全是各种各样的工具和架子，他脑海里飞速想到如果是用在自己身上的样子，血色立刻漫上他的脖子和脸颊，让他看起来显得更年轻了一些。

还没等他多想什么，胡梅尔斯就在他身后开了口：“把衣服都脱掉。”看着他转过来带着一丝犹疑的橄榄色眼睛，胡梅尔斯放慢了语速又说了一遍：“把衣服都脱掉。全部。”

赫韦德斯注意到他一进这个房间声音就不再像刚刚那样温和沉稳，而是带了十足的命令的语气，内心倒是夸奖了他一句进入状态挺快，但对他的命令却并不是那么想执行。毕竟胡梅尔斯还完整的穿着三件套，而自己却要主动脱光…实在是太尴尬了一些。然而他内心的想法似乎又被胡梅尔斯看穿了，对方叹了一口气，冲他不轻不重的抱怨：“先生，我必须要提醒你的是，你付了我每小时1000欧的价格来进行治疗，这是一般心理咨询师的好几倍，如果你只是想僵在这里不动，我也并不介意陪你出去在外面的大床上睡2个小时。”

赫韦德斯的手终于还是伸向自己的衣服，他辗转多个心理医生都无法真正跟他们建立信任进行实质性的治疗，不得不求助于药物，但最近他的失眠越来越严重，药量却不能再增加了，尝试这种方式治疗是他自己的选择，不该就这样轻易放弃。胡梅尔斯特意跟他用邮件聊了半个月，慢慢试探他的接受度，事无巨细的了解他所有的喜好和禁忌才第一次跟他约时间，这些努力值得自己对他的专业度付出信任。赫韦德斯一边在心里安抚自己，一边干脆的脱掉了上衣和长裤，最后在胡梅尔斯说不上是什么情绪的凝视中，他咬了咬牙，直接拉下内裤蹬到地上。

胡梅尔斯在他身上上下扫视了几眼，似乎是满意的点头，指向墙角的一个X型架子：“走过去靠着它站好，腿分开，双手上举。”这次赫韦德斯没有像刚才犹豫那么久，他径直走向架子完成了胡梅尔斯的要求，动作迅速的几乎有些自暴自弃的味道。胡梅尔斯看着他紧闭的眼皮不停颤抖，把笑憋在脑子里，因为他知道这些对赫韦德斯来说都不算太大的问题，真正的关卡就在下面。他没有再说什么，只是走过去用皮扣把赫韦德斯的四肢紧紧固定在架子上。他们第一次靠的这么近，赫韦德斯被他呼吸带来的微小空气流动扫过的皮肤微微颤栗，身体的主人随着他的动作多少还是流露出一些不安，但最终抿紧嘴角没有泄露出一个音节。

本以为胡梅尔斯退开以后就暂时告一段落的赫韦德斯再睁开眼却发现重新靠近的胡梅尔斯手上出现了一个黑色的皮质眼罩，猜到会发生什么的他忍不住侧开头表示自己的不情愿，但胡梅尔斯还是把眼罩扣上他的眼睛，还细心的帮他调整了松紧度。眼前一片漆黑的感觉很奇怪，无法直观的接收外界信息让习惯了随时了解周围情况的赫韦德斯无所适从，他用力摆了几次头却完全没有挣开半分，最后只能开口要求：“把它拿掉，我不喜欢这个。”

胡梅尔斯发现他没有叫出安全词，悬着的心松了一半：“在这里，你的意见并不重要，决定一切的人是我，我认为你暂时不需要视觉。下面发生的所有事，你要告诉我你的所有感觉，诚实的。明白了吗？”赫韦德斯的呼吸比起之前还是急促了不少，他微张着被自己的牙齿蹂躏到红肿的嘴唇呼吸，控制着自己不要因为没有了听觉就忍不住想去触碰，不管是架子，皮扣还是几乎没有直接碰触过他的胡梅尔斯。他过了可能有半分钟才反应过来胡梅尔斯刚刚说了什么，压抑着自己的不适应吐出一句好。然而胡梅尔斯的下一句话彻底打破了他伪装出的温驯：“以后回答我的所有话都要带上称呼，叫我master。”

赫韦德斯不是没有想到过会有这样的要求，但想到和真实要去做是两回事，他吞咽了几次口水都无法让自己说出这个单词，反而很想说出安全词安全的结束这一切。胡梅尔斯几乎感觉到自己的名字就在他的舌尖，下一秒就要被他吐出，但最终他还是什么都没说，又把嘴唇紧紧的抿起，装作自己什么都没听到。

胡梅尔斯当然不会就这样放过他，但第一下落在胸口的鞭子带来的痛感还是超过了赫韦德斯的预料，他刚发出一声闷哼第二鞭就又落在了身上，而且十分刁钻的叠在上一鞭的痕迹上，比刚才更剧烈的疼痛中又带了一丝麻痒，逼出了赫韦德斯变了调的痛叫。虽然本能的闭上了眼睛，赫韦德斯还是能把胡梅尔斯的话听的清清楚楚：“你应该告诉我yes，master而不是闭着嘴，作为惩罚，十下鞭子，由你自己数数，如果你数的声音不能让我清楚的听到，那么这一下我会重来。刚刚的两下就算给你的适应期，从3开始数。”然而下一次落下来的鞭子依然没有撬开他的嘴，赫韦德斯反而连下意识的叫声都闷了回去。

胡梅尔斯很耐心，这点在他们前期沟通的时候就有体现，现在表现的更加淋漓尽致，赫韦德斯没有出声，胡梅尔斯也没有再开口，只是每一下力度几乎相同的鞭子不断落在赫韦德斯身上，胸口和大腿上慢慢浮出一道道红痕，衬的他沁出一层薄汗的皮肤更加惨白。虽然手指抓紧皮扣用力的已经泛白，全身紧绷的露出了一身足够漂亮的肌肉线条，赫韦德斯还是没有出声。

在连续的两下鞭子都精准的落在赫韦德斯的左边乳头上之后他还是忍不住从唇齿间泄露出一声呻吟，而下一鞭落在了腹股沟，赫韦德斯的身体狠狠地弹了一下，挣得整个架子都抖动起来。胡梅尔斯不动声色的评估着他的状态，发现他下身的反应后下一鞭减轻了力度稳稳的落在大腿内侧，堪堪扫过已经半勃的阴茎，赫韦德斯又一次拉直了收的极短的皮扣，半踮着脚连脚趾都紧紧缩起又放松，发现完全没有挣扎余地后只能颓然的靠回冰冷的架子上，终于呜咽着吐出了一声3。

胡梅尔斯却并没有对此表示满意，下一鞭依然叠在大腿根，伴着鞭子的还有一声清楚的“听不清，重数。”赫韦德斯又一次侧过了头，从耳尖到脖子都红透了，放大了声音又数了一声3。下一秒回到腹部的鞭子代表他终于被放过了，他近乎麻木的随着落下的鞭子数数，很快就数到了10。胡梅尔斯把鞭子放到一边，用手指蜻蜓点水的刮过他比刚才更精神的阴茎：“很精神，我会给你一个小礼物来奖励你的诚实，”

什么都看不到的赫韦德斯只能听到什么东西被撕开的声音和低低的嗡嗡声，他徒劳想把自己往后缩，却还是没法躲开贴上他下腹的跳蛋。胡梅尔斯拿着跳蛋贴着他的下腹部，又滑到柱身，赫韦德斯想躲开，却被警告性的一掌拍在腰臀交界处，只能发出一声难过的呻吟停下。很快他就控制不了的完全勃起了，甚至不自觉的挺腰把自己往胡梅尔斯的手上送。于是跳蛋又被控制着顺着他的阴茎滑到了会阴，被胡梅尔斯用胶纸粘在那里不停的震动。


End file.
